Never been kissed in this way
by Jannilein
Summary: Eine Liebesromanze zwischen TK und Kari. Noch nicht abgeschlossen


Never been kissed...in this way

_Kapitel 1 – Anonyme Nachricht._

An einem warmen Vormittag.

Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei und Davis sind mal wieder in der DigiWelt unterwegs. Sie waren alle fröhlich, als Kari einen Vorschlag machte: " Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal in der DigiWelt übernachten?" " Das ist eine super Idee!" sagten TK und Davis gleichzeitig. Yolei stimmte auch zu. Doch Cody hatte bedenken: "Und was sagen wir unseren Eltern?" " Also ich kann sagen ich schlaf bei meinem Bruder Matt. Falls meine Mutter dort anrufen sollte, was sie zwar sowieso nicht tut, steh ich grad unter der Dusche oder so." meinte TK. " Ja und ich kann sagen ich schlaf bei Yolei. Meine Mutter vertraut mir und ruft nicht an. Und du Yolei kannst sagen du schläfst bei mir. Wenn deine Mutter anruft, wird Tai ans Telefon gehen. Ich sag ihm bescheid, er wird uns schon helfen." " OK, dann sind wir ja schon drei." sagte Yolei. " Und was ist mit euch beiden?" fragte Kari. " Also ich komme auf jedenfall mit!" sagte Davis. "Und du Cody?" " Ich weiß noch nicht, TK. Aber ich versuchs."

Am nächsten Wochenende trafen sich unsere Freunde vor der Schule. Nur einer fehlte - Cody. Kari und TK begrüßten sich neuerdings immer mit Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts . Wobei Davis immer vor Eifersucht schäumte. Als er sich aber wieder etwas gefangen hat fragte er Yolei: " Wo ist Cody?"

" Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat zu mir gesagt er kommt." Und wie auf Kommando erschien Cody. Er war ganz außer Atem als er angerannt kam. " Ent... entschuldigt die Verspätung."

Und so gingen sie los zum EDV-Raum um in die DigiWelt zugelangen.

5 Minuten später waren sie da. Ihre Digimon Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon und Veemon freuten sich über den Besuch ihrer Freunde.

" Hi Gatomon, sag mal kennst du einen Platz wo man ungestört Zelte aufgeschlagen und übernachten kann? Wir wollen nämlich in der DigiWelt schlafen." Gatomon überlegt kurz. " Ja , ich kenne einen Platz, Kari. Der ist echt spitze. Kommt folgt mir, dann könnt ihr ihn euch mal angucken. Aber ich sag euch gleich, es ist ein langer Weg bis dorthin."

Ungefähr eine Stunde später kamen sie an einen See. Der See war nicht groß, sie brauchten circa fünfzehn Minuten um ihn einmal zu umrunden. Dann suchten sie einen schönen Platz etwas vom Ufer entfernt, damit sie am Ufer ein Lagerfeuer aufbauen konnten.

Ihre Zelte hatten sie bereits aufgestellt. Nun ging es daran die Aufgaben zu verteilen. " Wir müssen jetzt festlegen wer das Feuerholz sucht und wer das Essen." sagte TK. "Also ich suche Feuerholz " , meldete sich Yolei freiwillig, " und ich schlage vor Davis hilft mir und Armadillomon kommt auch mit! Kari, TK und Cody suchen etwas Essbares." nach diesen Worten zwinkerte sie Kari heimlich zu. Davis gefiel das zwar gar nicht, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Wenn ich Yolei widersprechen würde, würde man mich für einen Schwächling halten weil ich mich drücke Feuerholz zu sammeln. Also sagte er sich halt ich lieber die Klappe! 

Fünf Minuten später gingen Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon und Armadillomon los um Holz für das Feuer zubeschaffen und Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon und Cody machten sich auf Die Suche nach etwas zu Essen. " Patamon und ich bleiben am See und versuchen Fische zu fangen." " OK. Wir drei gehen los und suchen nach Beeren und Pilzen." antwortete TK auf Gatomons Aussage. Und somit trennten sich die 5.

" Sag mal Cody, warum hast du dich heute morgen eigentlich verspätet? Du bist doch sonst immer so pünktlich?" " Also das war so. Ich habe meinem Großvater die Wahrheit erzählt aber natürlich nur, dass wir zelten gehen. Und er wollte mir erst heute morgen bescheid sagen ob ich mitkommen darf. Ich weiß sehr kurzfristig, aber so ist mein Großvater eben. Und da ich heut morgen verschlafen habe, dachte er das Zelten wäre abgesagt und hat mich auch deswegen nicht geweckt. Deswegen hab ich mich verspätet. Aber so spät wurde es ja nicht. Circa fünf Minuten oder?" "Stimmt auch wieder." stimmte Kari ihm zu.

Später am Abend.

Das Feuer brannte schon seit zwei Stunden und es war noch immer genügend Holz da. " Das habt ihr echt supi gemacht. Das Holz reicht bestimmt noch für die ganze Nacht." Bei diesen lobenden Worten Karis, lief Davis gleich rot an. "Ihr habt aber auch gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Pilze und Beeren sind echt lecker. Und die Fische natürlich auch." entgegnete Yolei. " Das haben wir Kari zu verdanken. Sie ist eine echte Naturgöttin." Diesmal war es Kari, die auf TK´s Worte leicht errötete. Doch sie hatte Glück und es bekam - außer Yolei - niemand etwas mit. Aber das Yolei das bemerkt hatte, machte Kari nichts, denn sie war Karis beste Freundin. Und auch nur Yolei wusste über Karis Gefühle bescheid.

Kari wollte Yolei mal kurz sprechen und ging mit ihr zu dem Zelt der zwei Mädchen. " Yolei ich halt das alles nicht mehr aus..."

"So was hälst du nicht mehr aus? Die ganze Sache mit TK?"

" Ja. Ich will ihm endlich die Wahrheit sagen. Gewissheit in die ganze Sache bringen." Kari schluchzte. Yolei nahm ihre Freundin tröstend in den Arm. " Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?" "Ja, das wäre echt nett, Yolei." "Ok, ich rede bei der nächst möglichen Gelegenheit mit ihm! Versprochen! Und du wischst dir jetzt die Tränen ab und wir gehen wieder zum Feuer!" Gesagt getan. Als sie aus dem Zelt gehen wollten klebte ein Zettel an der Zeltwand, den sie vorher noch nicht bemerkt haben. Yolei las was vorne auf dem Zettel drauf stand. "Hey Kari, dieser Brief ist für dich..." Kari las den Brief. "Ich soll heute nacht um 1.30 an der Feuerstelle sein...Komisch wer mag mir diesen Brief geschrieben haben? Es steht kein Name drunter. Da steht nur bitte komm, es ist wichtig!" "Wenn du heute Nacht hingehst, wirst du es erfahren." "Du hast recht. Komm lass uns wieder zum Feuer gehen!" stimmte Kari ihrer Freundin zu, als sie den Brief in ihre Hosentasche steckte.

Am Feuerplatz angekommen, grübelte Kari immer noch. Sie schaute von einem zum anderen ob sich jemand etwas anmerken lies. Aber niemand fiel großartig auf. Sie könnte sich denken das dieser Brief von Davis ist. Aber wenn er wirklich von ihm ist will sie gar nicht hingehen. Natürlich hoffte sie das er aber doch von TK ist, aber Yolei hatte Recht, wenn sie erfahren will von wem der Brief ist muss sie zu der verabredeten Zeit an der Feuerstelle sein. Und wenn es doch Davis ist, kann sie ja einfach wieder gehen.

In all ihren Überlegungen bemerkte Kari nicht wie TK mit ihr sprach. "Kari? Hallo? Erde an Kari..." Kari schreckte hoch. "Oh..Hi TK. Was gibt's?" TK setzte sich neben Kari auf den Baumstamm. "du hast grad nur so nachdenklich ausgesehen, da hab ich mich gefragt ob alles in Ordnung ist mit dir." "Ja. Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, TK. Ist aber trotzdem süß von dir." Kari gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Beide erröteten aber ohne das es der andere merkte. "Bis später dann Kari." „Ja alles klar." Wenn Davis das wüsste. Der würde an die Decke springen vor Eifersucht. Kari lächelte. "Na du, so fröhlich aufeinmal?" Kari erschreckte sich. Es war Yolei die die ganze Zeit am Feuer saß und sich wärmte. "Ja ich hab mich grad mit TK unterhalten. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, weil ich hier so alleine saß und nachdenklich war." "Achja? Hast du über den Briefabsender nachgedacht?" "Ja, und ich werde heute nacht zum Treffen gehen."

Sie wurden unterbrochen - von Davis. "Hey Mädels, ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen jetzt alle ins Bett. Es ist schon 23.30 Uhr." "Wir bleiben noch etwas wach. Wir müssen noch etwas bereden!" sagte Yolei.


End file.
